Music and Risque?
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Takato is depressed. He felt like he had the worst day of his life. Maybe a few songs could help. Maybe one Ruki Nonaka can help too...


**Music and Risqué?**

After breaking up with Juri, Takato is depressed. He doesn't know how to fill the void left by his ex-girlfriend. So plays some music and attracts a certain friend to him…

**Some strong profanity, language, and lemon contained in this fic. Rated M, you've been warned!**

**Ages: All the tamers: 16**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS FIC.**

Takato Matsuki ran into his room and slammed the door in fury. He couldn't believe his day could turn out this bad. Murphy's Law* had annihilated his whole day, as well as his former girlfriend Juri.

He sat down on his bed fuming, and couldn't believe what transpired. First, he had a bad nightmare about losing Juri to the D-Reaper completely, then falling out of his bed and banging his head, leaving a bruise. Then his parents had forgotten to leave any flour at home for him to make bread for breakfast, leaving him to head to a diner and waste money on food. After that his friends had been too busy to hang with him today, so he decided to call Juri and ask if she was free. She then decided to dump him OVER THE PHONE and tell him she was seeing someone else, and finally, he got into a fight with 2 kids trying to mug him. He won, but it still got brutal. He lay down on his bed and angrily replayed the events in his head.

"Nothing went right today!" The teen yelled. "Can I ever get a break?"

He looked at his night table, and saw the picture of him and Juri together. Fuming, he picked up the small frame and flung it across the room. It hit the wall and smashed into pieces, falling into the trashcan.  
After fuming for a few more minutes, he frowned. He couldn't believe that Juri had dumped him. After all they went through, and after saving her loads of times, she leaves him.

He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. _"Why me?"  
_A tear ran down his face. Takato just couldn't take this.  
He looked around, and saw his electric keyboard. He decided to play a few tunes to get his mind off of the day. He took his electric keyboard (which also can run on batteries), put it in a case, and slung it over his shoulder.

* * *

**Shinjuku Park**

He placed the stand in front of the bench he was sitting on and set down the keyboard. Flicking it on, he scrolled through his IPod and looked for a song.  
"_I feel like complete crap..." he thought. "I'll find a song that matches my horrible day…"_

He then found it, (Grenade by Bruno Mars) and started playing and singing:

_Easy come, easy go  
__That's just how you live, oh  
__Take, take, take it all  
__But you never give  
__Should've known you was trouble  
__From the first kiss  
__Had your eyes wide open  
__Why were they open?_

"_Not exactly accurate, but close enough…" He thought_

_Gave you all I had  
__And you tossed it in the trash  
__To give me all your love  
__Is all I ever asked  
__Cause what you don't understand…_

Ruki Nonaka walked through Shinjuku Park completely bored and with nothing to do. She looked at the windows as she walked by, seeing nothing of interest. She then started walking past Shinjuku Park when she suddenly stopped.

"_Huh?" She wondered. "Who's that singing?"  
_She then caught some of the lyrics:

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
__Throw my hand on a blade for you  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you  
__You know I'd do anything for you_

"A little excessive…" Ruki muttered.

_I would go through all this pain  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain  
__Yes I would die for you baby  
__But you won't do the same…  
_She then started walking fast towards the sound of the voice.  
_Beat me 'til I'm numb  
__Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from…_

"Damn…" she muttered. "Must be really depressed or something…"  
She then turned a corner and saw Takato singing and playing that song.

"_T-Takato…?" She thought, astonished. "You're singing this!"_

_If my body was on fire!  
__You would watch me burn down in flames  
__You said you loved me you're a liar  
__Cause you never ever ever did, baby._

Takato stopped for a moment, then jumped right back in:

_But darling I'd still catch a grenade for you!  
__Throw my hand on the blade for you  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you  
__You know I'd do anything for you_

She was surprised at the intensity he gave off as he pounded the keys of his keyboard

_I would go through all this pain…  
__Take a bullet straight through my brain  
__Yes I would die for you baby  
__But you won't do the same…_

"Takato?"  
"Gah!"

Takato jumped at the voice. He looked and saw Ruki standing there.  
"R-Ruki! What are you doing here?"  
"I followed the music you were playing. You sing well."  
"Thanks." Takato replied, depressed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Worst day of my life." Takato said annoyed.  
"What happened?" Ruki asked.  
As she sat down next to him, he recalled his day about the nightmare, Juri dumping him over the phone, to finally the fight he had. By the end of it, Ruki was pretty pissed too.

"Wow…" Ruki said. "Rough day huh?"

"Tell me about it. I'm really pissed." Takato said angrily. "I mean after all we did together, she finds someone else. How stupid is that?"  
"She should be lucky to have someone like you! The bitch!" She barked. "You're such a great guy! You've helped all of us many times and have united us together during those battles against the D-Reaper! She should be begging you for sex!"  
Takato laughed loudly. "Oh that made my day."

Ruki smiled. "Glad your smiling again. So what other songs do you know?"  
"I'll show you the song I was going to play next." Takato said, and began playing "Hard Habit To Break" By Chicago:

_I guess I thought you'd be here forever  
__Another illusion I chose to create  
__You don't know what ya got until it's gone  
__And I found out a little too late  
__I was acting as if you were lucky to have me  
__Doin' you a favor I hardly knew you were there  
__Bu then you were gone and it was all wrong  
__Had no idea how much I cared._

Ruki relaxed on the bench as she listened to the beauteous tune he sang and played.

_Now being without you  
__Takes a lot of getting used to  
__Should learn to live with it  
__But I don't want to  
__Living without you  
__It's all a big mistake  
__Instead of getting easier  
__It's the hardest thing to take.  
__I'm addicted to ya babe  
__You're a hard habit to break…_

"Wait." She said, stopping him. "It sounds like you still miss her."  
"Unfortunately." Takato replied. "Man I thought she was perfect. She was kind, pretty, and supportive."  
"Yet not understanding." Ruki interrupted.  
"Eh?" Takato wondered, turning to face her.  
"I never really seen her listen to things you have to say, like any problems. I'm better at that than she is, and I used to ignore everyone!"

Takato laughed again. "Yeah true, guess I just never noticed."  
"Meh, love can be blind sometimes."  
"Guess so."

"Besides, you say she's pretty, but she doesn't have a sexy best friend like me." Ruki said nonchalantly.  
Takato raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I never noticed."  
Ruki punched him in the arm. "Oh really? You mean the few moments you stole glances at my low-cut top?"  
He blushed and looked away. "Hmph. I'm supposed to be depressed, not horny."  
"Face it, I'm sexier than she is." Ruki said confidently.  
"Blah blah all I can hear is you lips flapping."  
"Oh shut up." She replied. "I can prove it, just watch this."

She suddenly pushed the keyboard away and straddled him.  
"H-hey! What're you doing?" Takato stammered.

"Watch." She said sexily. She grabbed the zipper on her shirt and started to slowly zip it downwards.  
"Grrr…" Takato growled, feeling a rush of hormones as well as his heart beat faster.  
She then proceeded to start kissing his neck tenderly, emitting groans from the former tamer. Then she started slipping a hand down his pants, causing louder moans from him.  
Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"First of all, we're in the park! A public place!" Takato protested. "Second, where is all this coming from?"

"First off, who gives a shit? It's not like this park is populated often." Ruki replied. "Second, where do you think this is coming from? Isn't it obvious? I'm glad you're single, because I've wanted to get at you for a while." Third, this is the perfect thing you need at a time like this, you know, get your mind off of things.

Takato blushed. "Really?"

"Yep, I also wanted you to feel better. And I feel the only way for you to feel better completely is for you to screw me, or I you whatever you want." Ruki said.  
"W-wha really?" He replied, confused. "You want to have sex with me?"  
"That's what I said gogglehead." She brought out the old nickname she once called him years ago.  
"I don't think this'll really help…" Takato said doubtfully.

"Think about it." Ruki stated. "You're pissed off about Juri. You've also had a bad day. And by what I hear, she didn't put out, which also upsets you. With all that anger, you could probably rip a girl apart."  
"I—" Takato stammered, annoyed. "I don't date for sex only you know!"

"Yeah, but I fanaticize about you a lot." Ruki replied coyly. "In many places too, the bed, the closet, the shower, the—"  
"Alright alright I get it!" Takato blushed further. "God Ruki does your hormones rage this much often?"  
"Would you rather have me break into you're house at night and have sex with you while your sleeping?"  
"Ugh! That's sick Ruki!" Takato cringed.

"Fine, fine I'll wake you up when I arrive." Ruki said like it was nothing.  
"Alright now I'm a bit freaked out, I'm leaving." Takato said, packing away his keyboard and standing up.  
"Hey hey now a girl just offered herself to you; are you really going to turn away and walk home?" Ruki asked innocently.  
Takato stopped.

"…_." He thought.  
_He turned back around, looking at Ruki.

"Asshole."

* * *

Ruki ran into her room dragging Takato by the hand. She jumped on the bed and pulled him down with her into a kiss. The kiss then got heated, as their tongues battled for dominance as Ruki fumbled with Takato's belt. At the same time, Takato had unzipped her top completely and tossed it away. Soon, with nothing left to strip off, Ruki wasted no time in letting Takato in. Immediately their minds got fogged up with heat as both teens attacked each other.

"Ohhhh…" Ruki moaned. "Ha—AH!—ppy yet Taka—ah!—to?"  
Takato said nothing. _"Oh Ruki…"  
_He then started to pump harder, making Ruki scream.  
"Ahh!" She cried out. "Oh Takato!"  
"Guh Ruki!" he exclaimed in response.  
Their lips connected again and led to deeper kissing as they finished.

"AAAAAaaaahhhh…ohhhh…" Ruki moaned.  
"Oh…man…" Takato panted. "Did I hurt you?"  
Ruki started to laugh as Takato collapsed next to her.  
"Hardly. But boy was that intense, feel better?"

Takato thought for a moment, then answered:

"You know what, I do feel better. Thanks."  
"I guess sex solves all problems huh?" Ruki smirked.  
"Great advice to give someone…" he replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah that's probably not a good idea." She agreed.

Suddenly, Takato's phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

**JURI KATOU**

He rolled his eyes and ignored it.  
"Who was it?" Ruki asked.

"Meh, wrong number."

**Oh man, another M fic. You must be getting sick of these huh? Haha maybe. Well my semester is almost over so I'm going to have plenty of free time soon, so more on the way! Like it? Hate it? You decide!**


End file.
